This invention relates to a speed monitor apparatus for monitoring speed and acceleration of rotating turbine equipment (turbomachinery) and for operating an overspeed trip to shut down the equipment in the event that the speed or acceleration exceed predetermined thresholds.
Turbomachinery is used in many industries including oil and gas production and refining, chemical production and processing, power generation, paper and textile mills ands sewage treatment plants.
It is desirable that turbines used in such industries have some form of overspeed protection system which will shut down the turbine in the event that a fault condition causes the turbine to rotate too quickly or for the speed of rotation to accelerate too quickly.
This invention provides improvements to known electronic overspeed protection systems.